How To Save A Life
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: While investigating the murder of a Petty Officer, Tony and Ziva's daughter, Aaliyah becomes sick and is put in hospital.     Ziva/Tony/Original Character


**This story was edited by the lovely iluvJasperHale (My bestest friend and fabulous FanFic-er) :) Go A.B!**

**Disclaimer: Neither I or any other writers on FanFic own NCIS. I didn't yesterday. I won't tomorrow. Neither will Bob form Perth, or Steve from Adelaide. Anyone who writes FanFic for a TV show obviously doesn't own it. If we did, we'd be hanging out with the cast right now or writing the latest script in which Tony and Ziva will finally get together. Do you see? This whole disclaimer thing is really quite stupid:) **

**

* * *

**

Ziva David, Anthony DiNozzo, Tim McGee and their fearless team leader Leroy Jethrow Gibbs were all working at their desks in NCIS Headquarters. The team was hard at work trying to solve the murder case of a Petty Officer Johns.

"Bring", went Gibbs' phone. He picked it up and said, "Yeah, Gibbs."

He then heard Abby say, "Gibbs I found something that you might want to come and have a look at," as she looked a t her screen with the results on it.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," said Gibbs and then hung up his phone.

"Abby found something, she wants all of us to have a look" Gibbs told his team as they got out of their seats.

"Are you coming Gibbs?" Ziva asked as she and tony walked up to Gibb's desk.

"I'll just finish up what I'm doing and then come," he said as he looked at his two very special agents.

"Okay," Tony said as he headed down to Abby's lab.

As they walked down the corridor, they got an unusual surprise in the form of they're 6 year old daughter, Aaliyah (or Allie as she sometimes liked to be called).

Aaliyah had just come from her Aunty Abby's lab, but as she walked along the corridor she started to feel sick.

"Hey Aaliyah," Tony said as he smiled at his daughter, but when he saw the look on her face he knew that something was defiantly wrong.

"What's wrong sweetie," Ziva asked her daughter with concern on her face.

"I don't feel very well," Allie said to her parents before something terrifying happened.

Suddenly Allie fell to the floor and started to have a seizure. Her whole body just shook for a moment and then she lost consciousness.

"Aaliyah," yelled Tony as both he and Ziva raced to her daughter's side.

"Gibbs," Ziva yelled as she watched her husband try to help their daughter.

When Gibbs heard the concern in Ziva's voice he immediately knew that something was seriously wrong with Allie. When she was very little, Tony and Ziva found out that Allie had Epilepsy, and because of this she had seizures regularly and had to be taken to hospital a lot. Gibbs knew that Tony and Ziva had it hard, but he also knew that with the love and support from the team, they could get through this.

As soon as Gibbs had rushed to Ziva, Tony and Aaliyah he looked around to see what was happening. Tony and Ziva were rarely scared, but the only thing that did frighten them was when Allie was having a seizure.

"Someone get Ducky…call the Hospital…anything!" Ziva said with a worried voice and concern in her eyes.

In a flash Gibbs was calling Ducky.

"Aaaah, Jethrow what is it that I can help you with" Ducky said into his phone.

"Duck I need you to get up to the 'bull pin' immediately. It's Aaliyah, she's having another seizure," Gibbs told Ducky.

"I'm on my way Jethrow. Tell Ziva and Anthony to stay calm and that it's going to be okay," said Ducky.

"Of course…Will do," Gibbs said and then hung up the phone.

As Gibbs returned he told Ziva and Tony what Ducky said. Ducky was right. They needed to stay calm for their daughter. They also needed to stay positive. Ducky arrived in minutes.

"Ducky we have a problem," Ziva said with a scared look on her face.

Her eyes started to fill up with tears but she tried to hold them back as much as possible.

"When did the seizure start?" Ducky asked as he knelt next to Ziva and Allie.

"About a couple of minutes ago" Ziva told him.

"The ambulance is on its way" said Tony.

"Please tell me that she is going do be okay Ducky," Ziva said as she watched her daughter shake.

"I won't know for sure my dear until she is at the hospital," Ducky told her.

The next thing they knew Gibb's Phone started to ring. It was Abby wondering where Gibbs, Ziva and Tony were.

"Gibbs where are you. You were supposed to be down here," said Abby.

"We're kind of in the middle of something Abby," Gibbs said with concern in his voice.

"Gibbs what's wrong. Is it Ziva? Is it Tony?" Abby asked as she walked around her desk.

"No they're fine. Just worried and scared. It's Allie. She's having a seizure," Gibbs said into his phone as he saw the paramedics rush over to Tony and Ziva to help their daughter.

"Gibbs I'm coming" Abby said determinedly.

"No wait there, McGee will be down there shortly" Gibbs said.

As Gibbs hung up his phone, he saw the paramedics take Allie out of NCIS Headquarters. She looked so little, he thought. The paramedics managed to get Allie to stop shaking, but unfortunately she was unconscious. As the paramedics rushed Allie to the Hospital, Ziva and Tony walked over to Gibbs, Tony's arm around Ziva's waist.

"You two need to stay with Allie. I'll come as soon as possible" Gibbs said.

"Thanks Boss," Tony said and then they left, running after their daughter.

As McGee saw the paramedics take Aaliyah out, he immediately knew that she had had a seizure. He then saw Tony and Ziva run past him grab their jackets and leave out the elevator doors. He felt sorry for them. They had been blessed with this amazing daughter and to have this happen to them was hard. As McGee was about to get up off his desk he saw Gibbs walking towards him.

"I need you to go down to Abby and see what she found on the case," he said as he returned to his desk.

"Sure boss, I'll head right down there," he said and then he left for Abby's Lab.

...

Soon later McGee arrived at Abby's lab. As he got there he saw her pacing around her desk talking to herself. She was obviously really worried.

"Abby," McGee said as he walked into Abby's lab.

"McGee," Abby said as she raced over to McGee and gave him a big hug.

"Tell me she's going to be okay McGee, tell me she's going to be okay," Abby sobbed as she buried her head into McGee's shoulder.

A couple of minutes past and McGee pulled Abby off his shoulder, looked her in the eyes and then said, "You need to stay calm."

"Can we go to the Hospital," Abby asked hopefully as she took off her lab coat.

"Sure we can" McGee told her. With that they left the lab and headed off to the Hospital.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading:) Chapter 2 will be up soon**

**iluvJasperHale: Or whenever she gets more than 5 reviews (She's to modest to ask that of you but I'm not;)**


End file.
